


Fallen

by naturegoddess210



Series: Sterek chronicles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Endgame Sterek, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Stalker Derek Hale, he swears, its a wolf thing, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes there’s other things you wouldn’t think would be a good combination, end up turning out to be a perfect combination- you know? Like.. two people.. together.. Who nobody ever thought would be together ever.”</p><p>or were Derek Likes Stiles and watches him secretively (set after Allison died and The Nogitsune)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> SterekFanFic,  
> Derek like a overprotective *creepy* were boyfriend  
> (no I wasn’t STALKING you I just happen to be in your room, in the shadows…watching you sleep, for science) *mumbles*  
> Derek you fucking Stalker

Derek had for some time tried to cover up his impending attraction – as he called it in his mind - for Stiles

_~everyone I like ends up either dying or trying to kill me~_

he told himself and so tried to put relationships on the metaphorical back burner of the stove that was his life

It took “skinny defenseless Stiles” ending up in the hospital with Scott's mom hovering over him, Derek waited in the hall with the rest of the gang who were still alive, wondering to himself why he was feeling like he wanted to walk in the room, push Scotts mom out of the way and nurse him back to health himself but he fought the urge, fists clenched and unclenching then finally stalking off to smoke a cigarette 

He could feel himself falling

 

The days that followed he would hide in the tall tree outside of Stiles bedroom window and “observe” him sleeping.

He had convinced himself it was a wolf thing.

He also “observed him sleeping” as he climbed through the window and (listening to make sure the sheriff was asleep)

watched him all night ,

his head resting on his “special sleeping pillow” it looked like a regular pillow but the pillow case (a powder blue color) looked homemade and hand sewn. The material looked satin.

He remembered someone (maybe it was the Sheriff?) mentioning that Stiles had a pillow he slept with, his favorite pillow and that he couldn’t sleep without it.

Stiles didn’t even wake when a hand larger than his head patted him, running gruff callus fingers through his chestnut hair. 

 

Derek seemed to “conveniently” remember things about Stiles

Like how Stiles once did a report on male Jewish circumcision for school science but the teacher said it was “too graphic” 

And how after his mother died he became increasingly interested on different ways people died …

Like asphyxiation and drowning (stiles may have made a death Diary that Derek found and kept with him, looking through it at night like it was a copy of his favorite book)

That he had a bottle of Ritalin in his medicine mirror in the bathroom, but sometimes he didn’t take it and Derek could tell because he could smell it, his body didn’t smell like it had that bitter pill scent.

He also knew that he was surprisingly smarter than he let on and that people tended to forget about him, even the ones who were his “friends”

When Allison died everyone instantly forgot about Stiles and the nogitsune, and Derek is sure it was grief related but it seemed like Scott didn’t ask Stiles if he was alright as much as he should have

He didn’t notice and he should have, and sometimes he would and his face would look guilty and he would (just so he seemed like he cared) asked how stiles was

And Stiles would smile that goofy smile and slap his back “Yeah man, I’m great” but it was fake

That idiot 

You don’t just get possessed by a MALIGNANT FOX demon that’s like a canker sore on the inside of the walls of your soul

then just get up and walk away and are fine

That’s just wishful thinking 

(Derek might have or might not have been in the school halls, watching Stiles walk to class, and as soon as Scott thought he saw Derek standing among the students walking by for class…he disappeared out the back door)

He would stand over Stiles sleeping form sometimes, the first signs of a nightmare showing, he would start mumbling in his sleep, a single tear would start to bubble from his long spidery lashes

Derek hated the smell of tears; they smelled like fear and salt

His sweat smelled like sour vomit

Derek would reach a hand out and run it through his hair, slowly he would take away the pain, black veins appeared on his hands showing that he was soaking up all of Stiles aggravation he was holding on to, tension, and anxiety induced fear

Stiles never could understand why it had been weeks since he woke up from a night terror or why he felt so calm, like someone had been watching over him?

 

He started making sure the idiot had safe tires

*cough in the middle of the night changing them himself*

or that his oil tank was full so he didn’t end up in the middle of nowhere and empty without gas

*cough cough filled it up when Stiles was in school without him knowing*

Or that he was sleeping, or that the front doors were locked or that he wasn’t waking up screaming

You know, the _little_ stuff

Derek can’t remember how it happened, it’s all still a blur of pale flesh and moles, but somewhere in between the “observations” 

He fell…

*****

 

which is weird, cause **_way before_ ** all the stuff with Allison's death and the nogitsune, Stiles had asked him once if it was possible for Derek to like him, if he _felt something_ for Stiles

But Derek had pushed him away, telling him he was 16 years old "YOUR A CHILD" he boomed back when Stiles tried pushing, asking why he couldn't just like him back

turns out Derek was just protecting his fragile wolf heart, cause Derek was years older, even older then Stiles own father (yes Derek was older then John cause werewolves have long life spans)

and Stiles was too young, a pup really, was he prepared for the kind of wolf love Derek's kind offered?

it was finite, final, it didn't end when high school did, wolfs mated for life, was Stiles even aware of that enormity?

****

But Derek fell anyway, even when it hurt to be cruel to Stiles, while pretending he hated him he was falling in love

*****

So , following him to school and watching him from his school window doing some math problem on the black board , he texted Stiles to meet him at his house right after school, and he even watched as he answered the text right as he walked back to his desk

_“Meet Me @ My place right after you get out - **D** ”_

Stiles looked out the huge window trying to see where Derek was hiding, he was sure that the big Alpha was hiding, somewhere from out beyond the window of his vision but saw nothing

But Derek saw him

~~*~*~*~*

Derek HAD texted Stiles to meet him at his apartment but what actually happened was Derek waited after school with his black Sex-on-Wheels in front of the school right after it ended and as soon as he saw Stiles he honked his horn

_lanky, with long legs like a baby deer , big brown eyes and a goofy smile he wanted to punch cause why the fuck was he so happy after all the shit he went through!_

It really aggravated him how he was just …Stiles 

Happy goofy highly aggravating Stiles with Malia holding onto his arm, telling him some joke that he laughed to

Malia, that Coyote, Derek was pretty sure he could shake her scrawny neck to death in his teeth if he tried

that was the wolf in him, wanting to claim what was his, his mate, not hers...

Malia must have sense a wave of territorial aggression in the air like **how a dog can sense when another dog has been pissing on his things**

Their met eyes through the crowd of kids and he growled, her eyes glowed in what he guessed was competition

Stiles didn’t catch the whole stair down between the two but Scott did

it was an animal thing

Scott saw him “hey looks its Derek didn’t you say he wanted you to –“ turning to Stiles 

Derek yelling from the car “get in!”

“but I – My jeep..??”

“ STILES GET YOUR ASS IN THE **FUCKING CAR!!** ” Derek's voice boomed through the crowed of kids who all paused in the wake of Derek.

Stiles paused for a moment, rubbing his face with his hands and raking his hands through his hair in what Derek could only assume was annoyance 

_~wow, he is making a scene right here, in front of my school~_

but walked past the bustle of student bodies and got into the passenger seat, Derek put on his sunglasses and without looking at Malia (who tried to get in the car as well)

“not you”

He drove off satisfied by his tires screeching noise

“hey I thought you wanted ME to meet YOU at your place? What’s with you showing up here, demanding me to –“

“hey”

“what”

“shut it”

He could smell that coyote bitch on him, like animal sweat and girl deodorant and sweaty crotch

Maybe he was just being rude, he was sure that she smelled fine, for a girl who lived half her childhood as a dirty animal and was now trying to live as a girl and that included learning how “some perfumes smell like old grandma hooker perfume”

((Yes I just implied Malia wears heavy smelling perfume. one sprits, not 20 girlfriend ))

He clenched the wheel of his car, which made Stiles raise his eyebrow cause Derek was just growling to himself as he drove the car alarmingly fast

He knew it, Derek was going to actually kill him like he had been threatening him 

As Derek drove and stiles sat in silence, ever so often saying something under his breath like “what you gonna do, sourwolf? Kill me and hide me in your wolf den” 

Derek considered punching him in his skinny stupid arm

“Ow! Hey watch it I bruise easily, you big dumb jerk your fists are like the size of the hulks, Oh wait I forgot you probably don’t even know who that is, seeing as you didn’t even know what the internet was, OW!”

Derek felt better after punching him in the arm

Derek drove to a Carls Jr. parked the car and got out

When Stiles still sat there he opened his door “Get out, or I’ll eat without you”

Grabbing his skinny arm and pulling him out, he pretended he wasn’t relishing touching his skinny little chicken bone arm

“OMFT WAIT DEREK”

They walked inside, Stiles was confused, Derek, recently Alpha again Derek had kidnapped him 

So they could go eat burgers?

He almost didn’t hear Derek’s voice telling him to order

“uh what? “

“ I said order something, you idiot”

Stiles got something big with cheese and curly fries and a dr. pepper

He reached for his wallet but Derek was already taking a 50 and a few 5’s and handed the young girl behind the counter it, who was some young blonde

He smiled politely as she handed him the receipt and that their number would be called shortly, but she seemed extra friendly and was giving more eye contact to Derek then was necessary 

They got a table in the back, well, Derek picked it and Stiles didn’t argue

“Uh thanks for—“

“don’t mention it” they sat like that for a while, stiles trying to get a read on Derek, who was not looking at him but out the window, his face was more dramatically stubbly like he hadn’t been shaving

He always looked more serious with a stubble face, hotter

~Did he just think Derek was hot

~He meant hot and rugged and wait no stop it Stiles

~Shit fuck no stop thinking Derek Hale, Sex on Legs Hale, Best night of your life Hale, fuck you up the against the wall raw and rough Hale…OMG STOP

~He meant ..not hot

~Yeah, nice save

He noticed Derek slowly turn to look at him unaware that Derek could smell the hormones rolling off him that one would give off when aroused 

The person at the counter called out a number and Derek got up and then came back with two large paper bags that made Stiles temporary forget about daydreaming and wafted in the scent of grease and fried meat patties, he sat up “oh wow that smells amazing” 

Derek very neatly tore the paper bags they were contained in and lay them flat, He sorta had to crack a smile because he could picture Derek being a great dad someday

“I can already assume that you eat messy and this will just save time” Stiles scoffed at the direct insult but then again Derek did just pay for his lunch “you gonna put a bib on me too?” but Derek just frowned at him

“shut up, and take your soda” handing him his large plastic cup which he was sure that Stiles would drink all of it.

Putting the food on top of his make shift table cloth made of burger bags, he handed Stiles his food then himself, they ate.

Stiles took a handful of curly fries and stuffed them in his mouth then took a bite of his burger 

Derek restrained himself from leaning over and wiping his mouth that had ketchup all over it, Stiles could eat half his weight in food for someone his size 

Derek ate his own food more civilized, even for a werewolf, and stiles tried not to be mesmerized by that mouth of his eating, UGGGggg he wished he would be reincarnated as a big carls jr so that Derek could be shoving Him inside of his mouth

After they were done (and yes Stiles side was way more messy, there was fry grease and ketchup smeared everywhere) and they threw the trash away they walked back to the car

“So um..thanks for the food”

Stiles all of a sudden cracked a small laugh"it was sorta like a date, huh!"

Derek went white as a sheet, he didn't turn on the car , just sat there

"holy shit"

" Stiles-"

"this was a date, you like me, like "like me", I like you...wait, do you like me like **I like you stuffed in my freezer type of like but the type of like like where"**

"STILES SHUT UP" Derek yelled while slamming his palms on the steering wheel, he took a frustrated sigh and mumbled 

"I feel like Im falling"

Stiles raised an eyebrow in confusion "Im sorry, did you say you were falling?"

they were silent then stiles said WAY too loud for Derek's wolf hearing

"YOU MEAN FALLING IN LOVE?"

he felt like his heart was beating like a small animal in a cage, Derek

hot Derek

was in love with him

"so that whole kidnapping thing, thats was a date"

"...Um, yeah" 

Stiles leaning over so he was resting his head on Derek's shoulder they sat for a while "Im in love with a lunatic"

 

**Author's Note:**

> read the next series , THE FOX AND THE WOLF HOUND  
> for the continuation


End file.
